The invention relates generally to spray coating systems and, more particularly, to an airless spray coating device with a removable valve cartridge.
A typical spray coating device, such as a spray gun, includes a variety of discrete components, such as fluid valves, springs, conduits, and so forth. These discrete components are individually and/or sequentially assembled into a body of the spray coating device. Unfortunately, the discrete nature of these components increases the time and costs associated with manufacture, assembly, maintenance, and cleaning of the spray coating device. If a specific component becomes worn, then the maintenance process can be time consuming and expensive due the numerous discrete components assembled along with the worn component. For example, the coating fluid may eventually wear the components (e.g., valves, seals, etc.) in the fluid path through the spray coating device. Unfortunately, maintenance may involve sequentially removing and replacing a large number of discrete parts, thereby resulting in undesirable downtime. The downtime is particularly undesirably in automated systems, such as assembly lines. Without the maintenance, the spray coating device may produce undesirable spray patterns, non-uniform color distribution, leakage, clogging, and so forth.